1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool, and more particularly to a hand tool with multiple applications for various types of nuts and bolts.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional hand tool is applied for tightening or loosening a bolt or a nut, and is generally applied for a particular type of bolt or nut, such as an inner square bolt. When the hand tool is applied for another type of bolt or nut, such as an outer hexagonal bolt, the hand tool has to be connected with an adapter sleeve.
To resolve the inconvenience of using the hand tool, a hand tool with a sliding sleeve is provided. The hand tool has a tool body and a sliding sleeve slidably mounted around the tool body. When the sliding sleeve is slid to be retracted relative to the tool body, the tool body can be connected with an inner hexagonal bolt. On the other hand, when the sliding sleeve is slid and the tool body is retracted relative to the sliding sleeve, the sliding sleeve can be connected with an outer hexagonal bolt. However, the sliding sleeve is not positioned relative to the tool body, and is slid easily to interfere with the operation of the user.